


Oh Crap, They Know!

by leopup6ta



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Borderline Fluff near the end, Crazy amount of stamina, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Toys, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopup6ta/pseuds/leopup6ta
Summary: The only secret he never wants anyone to find out about...is that he's a size queen. It's embarrassing for him to be picky about the size of the male he wants to sleep with.(I was already wriring this and I just couldn't leave it undone. Mightbas well share it, no?)





	Oh Crap, They Know!

If you ask Locus what was the deepest fear that he never wants anyone finding out, it would be that he's a size queen. That is the worst thing anyone can find out about him. Hell, it's hard to smuggle in some toys without _anyone_ finding out. **_Especially_** Felix. He can even count the number of times he was able to trigger himself on one hand. Just one hand! He's long overdue.

*

It was a simple, peaceful night on Chorus. Hargrove was defeated, Felix is still alive (Locus was able to talk him out of blindly charging into the fray), and the reds and blues made two new friends. Tucker still hates Felix, though Locus is sure they'll become friends by tonight, if the sounds of celebration were anything to go by. Which reminds him: he's all alone. There's no one around. Not even a murmur of Felix. _Fucking perfect_.

He rushes to his closet, bringing down a "small" box full of toys - from small vibrators to large dildos, hell there's some anal beads swimming around there. Would you believe it if Locus said he hides said box in a secret panel and cloaks it as well? It's a great way to keep curious idiots away from his private items. Such as his letters _de mamá_. She can never stop calling him _mi preciosa_ or _mi niña_ , even after coming out as trans, but who cares when his mom makes _el mejor mole del pueblo_. Anyway, memories aside, Locus gazes long and hard onto his toys. He can always go for the largest one for quick relief, but he also wants to draw out this moment, just in case he doesn't get another chance soon, which means small vibrators and dildos. After a few more mintues of pondering, he settles for a medium orange colored vibrator - he doesn't want to last too long when someone can walk by and hear his desperate moans. He puts away the rest of his toys and takes off his clothes, leaving only his boxers on and glances at the door. Too much time going to lock it and to come back, besides, who's going to want to come into _his_ room (cue the forgetting about so-and-so cliche). Getting comfortable on the bed (surprisingly very comfy) on his back, legs spread open, vibrator on the side for now, Locus slips his hand into his boxers, fingers brushing over his clit, and lets out a soft moan. It has been way too long.

Soft moans and sighs are all that comes from his mouth as his fingers play around with his pearl, sometimes pinching it gently. Whines leave his throat as he rubs his slit, teasing his entrance. He's dripping wet, but he doesn't care. It's his boxers that is making everything uncomfortable. Too much juice, too little space. A disappointed whine, some shifting later, and boxers are no longer a problem. Locus spreads his legs wider and his fingers slightly dip into his cunt ripping a loud moan from him making him blush deeply. Nobodies around, but dammit it was still loud.

When rubbing wasn't enough, he slips in a finger, groaning deeply.

"What. The. Fuck."

Locus freezes, finger still inside while he turns his head towards the door. Standing there is Felix, shock written all over his face, and further down, a very obvious tent in his jeans...a rather large bulge might he add. His pussy tightens around his finger. _'Stop thinking about it, Sam. It's Felix. Felix is straight.'_ They both stay in silence for what felt like hours until Locus broke it, finger _still_ inside of him (getting caught red handed is hot, no doubt about it). "Umm...Felix, this isn't what it lo-"

"YOU'RE TRANS!?" It was Locus's turn to be shocked; that was not the reaction he was expecting. Wouldn't others be freaking out about the fact they caught him fingering himself? Then again, Felix isn't like the others. But wasn't it obvious that he was trans? He surely never made it a secret. When he ran out of hormone pills, he's been using pads. It was a hellish six months of raging hormones, blood stains, cramps, and crying when he didn't have his tub of chocolate ice cream before his new bottles of hormone pills were delivered, but having to deal with it for 8 years before coming out he was used to it. Even the rest of the crew knew about his gender...maybe. Carolina seems to be the only one who knows since he's asked her for pads back when he *coughdidn'tknowcough* it was _her_. Back when he *coughthoughtcough* it was that other woman. But again, is he that oblivious? They've been sharing same rooms for ten years! "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?"

Locus takes out his finger, biting his lip at the sensation, and sighs deeply. "Felix, calm down. I didn't tell you because I thought you knew. I never made my gender a secret. Agent Carolina knows and I barely know her, so why don't you?"

"Because I've never seen anything pointing to you being trans!"

"My bottle of hormone pills didn't clue you in on anything?"

"I assumed they were Xanax pills...since you have that..." Locus glares at Felix. "Nevermind."

"What about the pads in the drawers?"

"Well, there was obviously one girl in the space pirate group that talked you, so I thought she had you put them in our room for safe keeping."

"Pierced ears?"

"Lots of guys have their ears pierced."

"The chest binder? Anything at all?"

"You have a chest binder?"

"You're prepstorous," groans out Locus as he rolls over face down onto the bed, mumbling a string of insults both in Spanish and Latin.

Felix, on the other hand, was having very mixed feelings about the entire situation. Don't get him wrong, he's bi, but to find out that your _very hot_ partner is a trans _gender_ and rubbing his soaked cunt, juices spreading-...to find out that your partner is trans and you never knew all these years working and killing together...well that raises some questions. **_How was he so stupid, ignorant, oblivious!?_** Felix has made up his mind though. He saw the look Locus did when his eyes went below the waist and he intends to act upon it. Cut him some slack, he too hasn't been laid in ages. He's imagined Locus multiple times on his back or hands and knees, cock sliding in and out of that _fat_ ass, even jerking off in the shower to the image of his cock disappearing deep down Locus's throat, fucking it hard. He's imagined it for _years_ and did _nothing_ about it because he thought Locus was _straight_. Now...now Locus has a _pussy_ and it's still looking _so so so sweet_ , still leaking that tasty - no doubt about it - nectar, twitching and clenching in desparation. Then he sees the vibrator. Bright and orange calling out to him, telling him to use it, make Locus _melt_ in pleasure, make him _desperate_. Felix was already halfway towards the bed before his mind could catch up to him.

Feeling the bed dip behind him, Locus looks over his shoulder, eyes widening when he sees Felix. "What are you-" He moans. Loudly. Hips rocking eagerly into his partner's face. Felix...Felix...Felix swiped his tongue from his clit to the entrance, slowly. He felt him give three more strokes and his heavy breathing turned to small, soft pants. He knew Felix's mouth was better than just running it, and by the gods, he hopes he never stops. He yelps loudly when he feels a tongue shove into his cunt.

Felix has never tasted anything as delicious as his partner's very sweet honeypot, dripping honey all the damn time. He pinches Locus's clit and damn...he caught a squirter and a screamer. The best combination there can possibly be. He pulls away, letting Locus rest for a bit, despite the loud whines that grace his ears. A little massage around the ass, teasing his hot, brown-skinned, slate-eyed, partner in crime and then playfully rubs the vibrator against his cunt, giving kisses to his lower back. Whines of frustration and desperation are music to his ears, smiling when those whines turn to growls, then groans as he slips in only the tip of the toy. He turns it on setting it at the lowest level, pushing it all in slowly. He leaves it there, moving to sit in front of Locus.

"We're going to play a little game, Locs. If you can go one minute without moaning, I'll raise the level, and so on and so on. If you moan once, it's back to the beginning," Felix grabs his jaw, forcing him to look at him. "Am I undersrood?" Locus nods quickly, pants becoming harsher by the second, watching as Felix pulls out his cock, biting his lip at the sight. He was right. A _big_ package. "Don't moan for a minute and thirty seconds at the highest level and I'll let you have a taste of this." _Fuck_ , too much.

One minute passes by, very easy, and Felix raises the level. He swallows harshly, licks his dry lips and tries not to rock his hips too much. The toy is right _there_. It's pressed right against _it_ and Felix knew. He knew because he was chuckling. Because he pressed itin _deeper_. It's too much, but he was given a command, and he always sought to accomplish it. **_Don't_**. **_Moan_**. He was lost in thought when Felix raised the level, catching him off guard as he _moaned_. The vibration was back at level so quickly Locus couldn't stop the snarl of anger leaving his throat and Felix then grabbed his jaw, forcing him to look up at him.

"Don't take that tone with me. You know what, you look better like this...with your head up instead on down there hiding all those precious faces you make. Don't put it down, or I'll lower it by one level. You understand?" An eager nod. "Good boy." Locus doesn't know how long they lasted playing that game, but he knew _every single minute_ was pure _**torture**_. He moans: back to square one. He drops his head: go down one level. It was _too much_ , _so good_ that the last extra thirty seconds felt like _forever_...but he did it. He was able to get through the levels without moaning (granted it took a few tries). "There we go, yeah, that was good, Locus. You were very good. Now go on, I did promise yo-" He was cut off with a startled moan as Locus immediately licked his cock, groaning when he looked up at him and _kept his gaze_. Small kitten licks was all Locus was giving him purposely, mirth dancing in his glazed, darkened eyes. He felt Locus's hands slide up his thighs, going straight for his sac, rolling them gently between his palms. _Fuckin' tease_. Locus was _worshipping_ him what with his little suckles on the side, giving him kisses from base tip, slow and long swipes of his tongue, and all the while _gazing at him_. Occasionally a long moan spills from Locus's lips as he rocks his hips aginst the vibrator, but that was just _all the better_ when Locus wrapped his mouth around and moaned. Felix tightened his grip on Locus's hair (when did his hands get there?) and tugged, groaning loudly, and Locus kept taking him in, not stopping until all of his cock was in his mouth, _deep down his throat_. Felix moved one hand down towards his lover's cunt, pushing the vibrator deeper into Locus and Locus _squirts again_ , the muffled moans, groans, and screams he releases _vibrate his cock_ , and Felix is pulling him away from his member, streams of drool dripping and connecting plump red lips to a stone hard shaft.

"As much as I'd love to cum in that mouth, I still want to stretch out that pussy...will you let me?" It took hard concentration on Locus's part to nod slightly as his oversensitive mound was still getting assaulted by vibrations. A nod was all Felix needed. Quickly, but gently, Felix rolled Locus onto his back, legs spread out eagle wide (and damn, Locus was flexible, what else was he able to do!?). He couldn't resist teasing Locus; he grabbed the vibrator and pumped it slowly, using his other hand to rub and pinch at his swollen nub.

"F-felix...! Isaac, please!"

"Please what?"

"Please just...just fuck me!" Felix licked his lips and with a flick of his wrist, the toy was out, turned off and set on the bedstand. He bends down, pressing one last open mouthed kiss to his mound and pulls away to eagerly take off his clothes. He crawls forward, hooking his arms under Locus's legs, settling them on top of his shoulders. Cock hard and heavy, he slides it playfully along Locus's slit, loving all of his sweet sounds. He couldn't resist it; Locus looks so great when he's hot and bothered. Gripping his hips, Felix finally pressed into Locus's wet cunt, a loud squelching noise reaching both of their ears. It wasn't what he was quite imagining ...Locus. Was. Tight. Better than any woman he's ever slept with and oh so very sensitive. "Damn...dammit...move, Issac!" Felix rocks his hips slowly, pushing his cock deeper into his partner, loving the sight of Locus moaning with a nice shade of pink from face to chest.

Felix was never one to stay a slow pace; once Locus got used to his size, he immediately started pounding, bending over to give Locus's breasts attention for the first time that night. Locus, with the new angle of Felix's thrusting, arched his back, and wailed, his noisy cunt clenching around the large cock delving deep into his womb. He was getting close, feeling heat pool in his gut, hands clenching and unclenching the bed sheets, toes curling and screaming out loud in pleasure. He was there, just a few more thrusts, then Felix presses lightly on his bladder and bites his neck at the same time. He shrieks when he climaxes, pussy going impossibly tight around Felix, shivering uncontrollably. Felix's groans loudly, hips stuttering, and, despite the tightening sensations, thrusts his cock deeper and harder, rubbing Locus's clit teasingly.

"Fuck, I'm so close," moans Felix as he grips tightly onto Locus's hips, plunging in deeper. Locus groans; his pussy clenches and unclenches around Felix while he just continues to bathe him in blinding pleasure when it stops. He snarls as he opens his eyes and it takes him a few moments to realise he's staring _down_ at Felix, blush darkening when he braces himself on his chest. "Ride me. Make me cum."

"You...you're going to have to...help me." Honestly, Locus doesn't know how he's still concious, even less how he he's not crumpling forward in exhaustian. He sits completely on Felix, loving the stretch it brought as a small, tired, yet pleased, smile paints his face. Hips grinding slowly, but hard, Locus sighs as he feels Felix glide his hands across his abdomen, up his sides, massaging his back shoulders, and finally coming to settle on his breasts. He almost purrs as they're caressed, back arching to get more as his hips lift slightly, pressing down as he rocks backwards.

Felix groans lowly as he watches, as he feels his cock burrow deeper into his partner's womb. Giving Locus's breasts one last squeeze, he siezes his hips and lifts him up, locking his gaze with his lover, smile turning mischievous. He pinches his nub, roughly, and shoves him down, watching as Locus throws his head back, crying out in pleasure. Locus squirts and clenches tightly around Felix as streams of drool drip onto his chest. Felix continued, kept pinching and rubbing and shoving him down each time he picked him up and it was too _good_. He's been doing all the work so far, Locus decided to give him a treat...after all, Felix did say to ride him.

"Stop...stop~" It was a soft, breathless, murmur that Felix _almost_ missed it.

"What is it...? Are you hurting?" Locus chuckles and bites his lip, locking his fingers with Felix's.

"No...j-just enjoy it." Felix's excitement rose as Locus licked his lips, feeling rather than seeing his lover lift up his hips to where only the head of his stayed inside his pussy. Locus giggles (a sound he will later deny making) and, using whatever energy he has left, slams down, impaling himself on Felix. He keeps his gaze on Felix, loving how he only gasps loudly in pleasure as he rides him. But it's still not enough, oh no; he rides him faster and harder, grinding their hips together each time they meet. It's too much; Felix puts a hand behind Locus's head and brings him down for a kiss as his other hand roughly grips his hips, keeping him down as he releases deep inside of him, moaning loudly into the kiss. Locus squirts slightly as he feels his semen coat his insides, soft groans joining Felix's moans.

The kiss is soft, gentle, tender and Locus doesn't want it to end, doesn't want to go back the reality knowing that this is just another night for Felix. Felix the ladies' man, the one time only kind of guy, _el conquistador_. He's just going to be another one of his conquests. Why would he want to be with someone as _broken_ as him for any form of intimacy besides sexual intercourse?

Felix rolls them onto their side, never breakkng the kiss, left hand rubbing Locus's side. After a few more moments, he reluctantly pulls awag, frowning when Locus gazes down. He knows Locus enough to recognize the distant look in his eyes. He knows exactly _why_.

"I've been waiting for this for a long, long ass time." Locus snaps his eyes back to Felix, and, although his face doesn't show it, Felix clearly sees shock and a tint of hope. "But I won't force you. I don't want to die a painful death because you hate me."

Locus snorts, but gives Felix a faint smile, nuzzling his chest, and wraps his arms around his waist. He slips into a soundless sleep, body immediately relaxing. Felix runs a hand through his long chocolate locks, giddy smile plastered on his face as he too quickly slips into slumber.

*

Locus yawns widely as he enters the kitchen, immediately going to the coffee machine, quickly making two cups and grabs an apple from the counter. He stops mid bite as he notices that everyone...everyone is staring. He looks at himself, but he has his clothes on, so why are they staring? He squirms and looks around, and catches Agent Carolina's gaze as she sips from her mug, subtle mirth dancing in her green eyes. Then he sees Agent Washington, and it doesn't make him feel any better.

You see, Agent Washington has a haunted look on his face, staring at the floor. Locus quickly chalks it up to him being hungover, that is, until Captain Tucker opened his mouth. "Fun night last night, huh?"

"Tucker!" Agent Washington looked as if he was about to have a conniption fit.

Locus, on the other hand, couldn't help but state his confusion. "What...? I didn't attend the...celebration...last night." He was starting to feel like a trapped prey animal when Captain Tucker grinned.

"Oh, we know. We sent Felix to drag your ass out and drink with, bit he never came back. We figured he passed out. He did look _kinda_ tired, you know?"

Then Captain Grif spoke. "So we sent Wash here to go check up on him and, whoowhee, never seen Doc sprint that fast before."

Locus was internally panicking. Did Agent Washington overhear the sounds of his and Felix's lovemaking? If he did, and if its true when others said he was loud in bed then...then he knew about his secret! And now everyone probably already knew how much of a size que-

"Where's my coffee?" Locus jumps and looks at Felix with a wide eyes. Felix quickly raises his hands in mock surrender. "The fuck did I do?!" Before Locus can answer, Tucker had an arm around Felix's shoulders, wide grin on his face.

"You, sir, had a very wild night. Am I right, Wash?"

"Tucker!!" Wash screeches, face beet red.

It was Felix's turn to state his confusion. "Huh??"

Locus hears a giggle, and no. It couldn't be. Dr. Grey also knew! "Oh, both of you are as dense as a rock in a river! What Captain Tucker is saying is that our dear Agent Washington witnessed a very intimate moment between you two. Although the sexual intercourse isn't what broke his mind, it was that fact that you-" But Donut beat her to the punch.

"YOU'RE TRANS!?"

"..." Now Locus is just annoyed, relived that they don't have a clue about his secret, but really? They didn't have a clue rhat he was trans? "I thought it was obvious." Then it was just an onslaught of excuses from everyone, ranging from _'you never said anything_ ' to _'you never use the communal showers'_. Apparently, everyone knows Tucker is trans, but no, not him. Well, he shouldn't be complaining. "You are all...idiots. How unfortunate." He sits down ag the counter in front of Agent Carolina and continues to eat his apple. The silence lasted for a couple of minutes and everyone else resumed to what they were doing before, and as time went by, so did the soldiers. Felix had already gone back to bed, probably deciding to sleep for a few more hours, but Locus was surprised that Captain Tucker decided to hang back, until he spoke, again.

"I'll admit it, the trans thing came to me as a shock.

"...I don't see how, bit o-"

"But you and I have one in common."

"I doubt that very much." Captain Tucker's grin sends chills down his spine.

"If your ever need a bigger toy, come find me." He winks and walks away, leaving Locus to process his statement.

Slowly, his eyes widen. _**Tucker knew.**_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated. Flames are absolutely not! I burn myself on stove tops enough to be receiving them online as well.


End file.
